


Asshole

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stephen Strange, Crack Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Stony Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: After the whole 'Civil War' ordeal, Steve decides to make it his mission to get Tony back. Too bad a certain sorcerer stands in his way, and definitely doesn't plan on moving.





	Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> WHY??? Why do I keep bashing poor Stevie in my fics?? This is the third fic I've indirectly bashed him in! I'm bad at this! I'm sorry! Anyhow, I just watched Doctor Strange and figured, hey since I like Tony fics so much, why not try at this ship? Mostly just Steve angst really, the ending is a bit of crack though.

Steve drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He could do this. He could so do this. Just apologize, tell Tony how sorry he was, tell Tony how much Steve still loved him, and Tony would be his again.

Steve stood in front of Tony's door, at the Avengers new compound. He had been told, to his surprise, that he and all the Avengers who had fought on his side were officially pardoned and had access and even quarters in the new building, should they want them. Steve figured that in itself was proof that his relationship with Tony was salvageable. There was no way Tony didn't have a hand in pardoning them, and Tony technically owned the building, so he had to be the one to let them in. Steve figured Tony had to at least have some feelings for him. After all, Tony had been the clingy one in their relationship to begin with, and he didn't let go easily, Steve told himself.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair, smoothed his shirt, tugged on his jacket, then knocked. It hindsight Steve wondered if he had chosen too late of a time, it was past ten pm, and Tony was in his room (Steve had asked FRIDAY). Maybe the genius insomniac had started getting sleep at a normal time? Steve shook off the thoughts. He had already knocked anyway.

The door swung open and... that. That wasn't Tony. The shirtless man in front of Steve was definitely not Tony. Tall, dark hair dusted gray, sharp gray eyes, styled beard, muscular-but not overly so- frame, and sharp, attractive features. The man arched an eyebrow slightly.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his voice curt.

Steve tried his hardest not to stare open-mouthed like an idiot and regained himself. This wasn't... wasn't incriminating. This man could be a friend of Tony's, and just liked being shirtless. Or he could just be a one-night stand. Steve refused to believe the worst. "Yes, I, ah, can I talk to Tony?" Steve asked, flashing a smile.

The man tilted his head to this side slightly, not moving. "About?" Was the reply, his tone unchanged.

Steve cleared his throat. "I... I'd rather it be a private conversation. It's personal, between me and Tony." He explained, his smile strained.

The man snorted. "If you're here to pursue your past relationship with Tony, then all I have to say is  _ **get lost**_." He said, eyes narrowed.

Steve blinked, taken aback. "And who are you to tell me that? Let me talk to Tony." Steve demanded.

He actually laughed at that, the man in front of Steve. "Please. I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, or Tony's boyfriend, if you prefer. If Tony wanted to talk to you, he would've answered the door himself. So no." The man, Doctor Strange, said.

The Avenger felt his gut clench. No. He didn't come here to give up that easily, wasn't going to let some doctor _ **asshole**_  stop him from getting his man back. "Look, Doctor Strange, or whatever, I just want to talk to Tony. Move and let me talk to him. Or I'll move you." Steve warned. Steve didn't actually plan on getting physical with Strange, he just hoped he could menace the doctor into moving.

Doctor Strange narrowed his eyes. "Was that a threat?" He asked quietly, clenching a shaking hand. Steve almost felt bad for him, his hands were awful, clearly had gone through an accident of some sort. They shook and were badly scarred and warped, Steve figured beating this guy would be almost painfully easy.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just- Tony!" Steve said, interrupting himself when Tony came into view, also shirtless, his hair sticking out every which way, as usual.

"I wouldn't suggest threatening Stephen, Rogers. He's most powerful sorcerer in the world, and could land you on your ass in Antarctica before you could even say _'Antarctica'_. Because  _ **yes**_ , magic is apparently a thing here." Tony said, finishing with a sigh. Doctor Strange chuckled.

"And I would particularly enjoy it." Doctor Strange smirked.

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. This was not how he had wanted things to go. "Tony, I just want to talk. There are too many things that are unsaid between us right now, and I want to say them. I still love you, Tony. I... I want to fix things between us. Don't try to hide your feelings with some rebound, Tony." Steve begged. Doctor Strange looked absolutely _ **livid**_ , and Tony had to grab his raising hand to stop it from casting some spell, Steve guessed.

"Hey, don't let him get under your skin." Tony soothed, then stood on his toes to give the doctor a quick kiss. Strange's demeanor cooled a bit. "Look, Rogers. There is  _ **nothing**_  unsaid between us. Your letter said  _ **more**_ than enough for me to know where you stand. There is nothing left between us to _ **fix**_. I'm not hiding a damned thing, Rogers. I moved  _ **on**_. And so have you, or I figure you have at least somewhat, considering you  _ **kissed**_ Sharon Carter before we were even officially broken up. There is no more  _ **us**_ , our relationship is strictly business, that's it. We aren't dating, we aren't even _ **friends**_. You fucked it up, Steve. You don't get to call the man I love a  _ **rebound**_  because of that." Tony ground out, his voice cold, but a fire in his eyes. Strange wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders, and Tony just leaned into his touch.

"Come on Tony, don't be like that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I kissed Sharon, I'm sorry I kept so many secrets, I'm sorry I didn't treat you right. Just give me a second chance." Steve pleaded, giving Tony puppy eyes, a look that brought Tony to his knees when they were dating.

Tony shook his head. "This isn't some game, Rogers. You don't get to press restart and get a second chance, erasing all your mistakes. I'm not dumping someone who treated me right the  _ **first**_  time around for someone who  _ **left**_ me cold and hurt in a Siberian bunker after _ **lying**_  to me. That's not how life works. This is done, Rogers." Tony said, the finality in his voice like a punch in the gut. Tony stepped out of the doorway and Strange followed, shutting the door. Steve felt some force land him  _ **hard**_  on his ass, and he could've sworn he heard Strange snort from the other side of the door. Asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm typing this at 3 am while listening vintage style covers of pop songs, because music was better in the 20s-60s. What has my life come to.


End file.
